


Weather or not

by embarrassing_myself



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 21:38:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11426703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embarrassing_myself/pseuds/embarrassing_myself
Summary: Pete falls in love with Patrick on a rainy morning.





	Weather or not

Pete remembered it so clearly, it had been the perfect day after all. It was either late in the morning or it had just turned noon. But the sky was so insanely blue and the sun was that sweet kind of warm that nobody could complain about. There was a slight breeze but it was only enough to make you want to lay out, find a nice sunbeam and fall asleep.

For the last couple of days it had been raining, pouring down if Pete was honest. But all that rain had only left everything a wonderful shade of green. The trees were full, flowers were everywhere, even front lawns looked enchanted. In the air he could smell a mixture of lilac bushes and the leftover scent of rain.

Pete couldn’t recall there ever being a more beautiful Saturday in the history of Saturdays.

It just so happened to be the day he first met Patrick.

He was standing there in shorts, a sweater, and some too long socks. Pete couldn’t take his eyes off of him. It was cool enough that he could understand the light sweater...to an extent. It was also warm enough that shorts were acceptable. It looked like Patrick had been a bit weather confused that day.

Or like he couldn’t decide if it was on the cooler side or the warmer side, so he’d went with both options.

He was shorter than Pete, which is a strange happening to begin with. But he’s got these blue green eyes and it reminds Pete of the colors outside. His strawberry blond hair is half hidden with a trucker cap and he has the most soft looking heart shaped lips Pete had ever seen

He’s perfect.

Sometimes it takes years to pinpoint the moment your life changed. You take a wrong turn and meet your best friend, you discover defining music at a second hand store in the form of a scratched CD, you decide to give a seventeen year old the chance to audition for your band and you meet your soulmate.

Pete didn’t need years to know he was experiencing a life changing moment. His world was never going to be the same. That short kid just changed the whole game.

The kid was going to be part of Pete’s life forever. He didn't know how but he knew Patrick was going to change everything for him. He felt like his soul was already reaching out to him, somehow knowing they’ll match.

“Hey, you must be Pete. Joe’s already filled me in,” Patrick said with a small shy smile, holding out his hand for Pete to shake.

Pete was half tempted to say, ‘I’ll be whatever and whoever you want me to be,’ but he managed to stop himself. Instead he took Patrick’s hand and beamed brightly at him.

“And you’re Patrick, so let’s see what you got, Kid,” Pete said, shaking the teen’s hand enthusiastically.

It was the perfect day to meet the most perfect person.

 

_***_

 

It was raining outside. It was soft and gentle though, it was a summer rain. Warm, welcoming, and nothing to be upset about.

Joe had already left for his early weekend shift at the shitty diner he hated so much. Pete thought he should just quit if washing dishes was truly that bad. But Pete also thought they really needed Joe’s part of the rent if they wanted to keep the apartment. So he never said anything about it.

Patrick was sleeping next to Pete in his double bed. The blond promised he’d move in with them. Which made sense because he was there practically everyday anyway.

Patrick and him hadn’t finished writing until late that night. Both had been mentally exhausted and it was easier for Patrick just to spend the night instead of driving all the way home. That ten minute drive was a lot after all.

He had refused to sleep on the sofa though, not after he heard about one of their friends throwing up on it last week.

Or well...he hadn’t really heard about it. He’d seen Joe gagging and attempting to scrub one of the cushions clean. After that scene it was all over.

Patrick couldn’t sleep with Joe either, not with him having a twin bed. It was impractical for two teenage boys to try and share a single bed, even if they were both on the smaller side.

So that left him with Pete. And of course Pete was more than happy to accommodate him.

Patrick was cuddler despite what he said. About thirty minutes after falling asleep he was pressing himself against Pete and tucking his face into the crook of his neck.

Pete knew this because he’d stayed up all night watching the blond sleep. Soft little baby breaths and the slow steady rise and fall of his chest. It had been one of the most peaceful things Pete had ever experienced.

Watching Patrick sleep had been like listening to the rain against his window. Familiar and comforting.

At some point he’d wrapped his own arms around the other’s waist, pulling him in closer and nuzzling at his hair. If he could have that moment, and only that moment, for the rest of his life? Well he would die happy with Patrick in his arms.

He’d take a few hours of wonderful with Patrick than a lifetime of nothing special without him, any day of the week.

It was on a rainy morning when Pete fell in love

 

_***_

 

“Please, Pete! Fuck, please I need you so bad,” Patrick cried out as he clung desperately to Pete, like he was afraid he’d leave in the middle of everything.

It was a sweltering summer night in the van, much too hot to be doing what they were doing.

“We’ve only got about forty minutes at the most,” Pete mumbled against Patrick’s neck. “Are you sure you still...are positive you still want to?” He asked, knowing he might actually cry if Patrick said no.

The van had ran out of gas somewhere between the highway and the middle of nowhere. Thankfully there had been a small service station about a mile and a half from where they were.

If Joe hadn’t volunteered to go with Andy it wouldn’t be happening. Or if Pete hadn’t suddenly leaned over and pressed his lips to Patrick’s the situation might have been totally different.

Or even if Patrick had decided to push him away. But he didn’t and Pete found himself making out with the most perfect person in existence.

And then one thing lead to another.

“I don’t have a condom,” Pete moans as Patrick thrust his hips up against Pete’s. They were both painfully aware of how hard the other was.

“I don’t care, I just want you. Only you. I trust you Pete, please?” Patrick whimpered.

It was in that moment that Pete knew it was going to happen. He could never say no to Patrick. He hadn’t before and he wasn’t going to start then.

It was so unbelievably hot, the kind of hot that you can't escape from. Pete was sweating already, even with his clothes off.

His senses were heightened to levels he didn’t think they could get to. He felt absolutely everything and he was going to commit it all to memory. He didn’t know if he’d ever get the opportunity to see Patrick like that again.

Pete was stretched out in the back of the van on someone’s blanket.He thought it might be his own. He wasn’t wearing anything at all, God only knew where they had tossed their clothes.

Patrick had a flush to his skin and his pupils were dilated with lust. His lips were parted, slick, and raw from all the kissing they had done.

His hair was everywhere, mussed and sticking up at odd angles. Patrick’s cock was red and hard against his belly and his legs were spread so invitingly.

So sinfully.

“Fuck, yeah okay. Anything you want, anything at all,” Pete mumbled before he brought his fingers up to Patrick’s red swallow mouth. “Suck.” He instructed, wishing they had lube or at least lotion.

When Pete pulled his fingers away, he looked Patrick in the eyes with question. He could still back out, he could have backed out at any minute and Pete would have understood. “Have you ever…?” Pete trailed off, his words catching in his throat.

Patrick was silent for a moment before shaking his head. “No, but please don’t stop. I want it to be you.”

Pete broke innocence that night. He took something that Patrick could only share once.

He watched with need as Patrick squirmed under him, his fingers pushing further inside of him. He was stretching Patrick and whispering soothing words to him.

It wasn’t right, it wasn’t nearly good enough. Patrick’s first time should have been in a bed. They should have went out on a date first and it should have been romantic.

All Pete can give him though is the back of a van on the hottest night of the year. Pete assumed that it must have been what hell felt like. The sin is so sweet though, so intoxicating and Pete can't mind the heat.

Not if it means he can have Patrick.

“Oh God,” Pete mumbled as he pushed into Patrick’s tight hot entrance. Heat surrounded him, pulled him in further, took him over completely. “Am I hurting you?” He mumbled, not letting himself move. It was so difficult though. He wanted more, he wanted to thrust into Patrick until neither of them could remember their names.

“I just need a minute,” Patrick mumbled, biting his lip and squeezing his eyes closed.

Pete moved to pull out, too worried about hurting the blond. They needed lube and a bed and he was so afraid that he’d just ruined everything.

“Oh, P-Pete, more?” Patrick gasped, wrapping his legs around Pete’s waist in the process. Maybe he’d just needed to move a bit after all. “Yes! Fuck, oh yes.”

His moans sounded just as good as his singing did, it was something Pete had always wondered about.

It was thrust after thrust. Pete felt dizzy with the sensation. It was too good and too much, it was everything he could have imagined and more. Patrick had his legs thrown over Pete’s shoulders and they were both drenched in sweat. Panting into each other’s mouths, breathing in the same sequence.

It was the best thing Pete had ever felt.

He was staring into Patrick’s blue eyes with every move. He could find nothing but lust and want in them. It’s like his whole world has shifted and his drowning and being rescued all in the same sense. He’s sinking further into Patrick, losing himself inside of the other until they were one.

“I love you,” Patrick cries out when he finishes. Pete says the same when spills deep into the singer.

“I love you so fucking much,” he whispered, not bothering to pull out.

It was too dark to see afterwards and they ended up with the wrong shirts on. Which Andy is quick to point out.

“Did you guys trade shirts?” He asked, eyeing them carefully.

Patrick went red and Pete loses himself in laughter.

It was on a hot summer night that all the love he felt for Patrick was returned.

 

_***_

  
It was on a gray cloudy morning when Pete pulls Patrick into the largest embrace. “We’re getting signed!” He laughed, pulling away and holding Patrick at arms length, shaking him, and them pulling him in again.

“We’re getting signed?” He asked, his voice muffled by Pete’s chest. “Are you serious, they’re gonna sign us?”

“We go next week to sign the contract, I haven’t told Andy or Joe yet. I wanted you to be the first to know. Or well the second if you're counting me,” Pete said with a grin, letting Patrick pull away.

The blond stared at him in slight disbelief, could this actually be it?

“We’re getting signed?” He asked again, like he couldn’t bring himself to believe it.

“Yes, we’re getting a contract. A real contract with terms and agreements and all that bullshit,” Pete said again, his smile only widening.

It took another thirty seconds for Patrick to believe him. He searched Pete’s face again but slowly he started to understand. It was happening, it was real.

Patrick’s face broke out into a smile to match Pete's. Pete considered himself so lucky to have that moment. He got to see the exact look on Patrick’s face when their lives changed forever. He got see the realization come over his face, his eyes light up, he got to see the expression Patrick wore when his dream came true.

“We made it,” Patrick whispered in awe. “We really did it.”

“You ready to quit your day job, Trick?” Pete asked softly before holding Patrick’s face in his hands.

“I’m so happy,” Patrick laughed, shaking his head again.

All Pete had ever wanted was to make Patrick happy. Everything they had been through was worth it. He would have done anything just to make that happen. In the end, Patrick’s happiness was Pete’s real prize.

It was a gray, cloudy morning when their lives changed again.

 

_***_

 

It was an average partly cloudy afternoon when Pete hit rock bottom. It was the kind of day Pete hated. The sky couldn’t make up it’s mind. Was it going to rain, was it going to clear up, it could have gone either way.

He didn’t like his weather being indecisive, Pete was already indecisive enough as it was.

It wasn’t cold out and it wasn’t exactly hot either. It was just an average boring day. The weather clearly making the statement that there was nothing special about it.

It was the day Pete overdosed in a parking lot though. It was a defining moment, everything had changed again.

How would he feel so lost and empty when he had everything? He had the most amazing person to himself, they were number one on the charts again, their songs were on the radio, he had everything he could want.

But he still hated everything about himself. He was spiraling and he didn’t know how to keep his head above the water anymore.

He wrote Patrick a note, shoved it in the glove compartment, and took a handful of pills. He hurt too much, it was dark, he couldn’t handle it anymore.

No matter what he did he felt like it was never enough. Or that he’d done the wrong thing again. He was tired of seeing his name in magazines or watching his face pop up all over the Internet. Every move he made was being watched, everywhere he went, he had a camera in his face.

He couldn’t even take his boyfriend out for coffee without get bombarded.

Pete didn’t know if he wanted to die or if he just wanted it all to end. It was the same thing though, wasn’t it?

He was falling apart. He couldn't find the light at the end of the tunnel anymore. He was no good, he was nothing. He let his ugliest self deprecating thoughts consume him before turning on the radio and closing his eyes.

When he opens them again, all he can think about is _Patrick. Patrick, Patrick, Patrick._ He has to get to Patrick. He can’t die yet.

It’s on an average partly cloudy day, when Pete is lost and then found. A captain might go down with the ship, but only a fool refuses a life jacket.

 

_***_

  
It was storming out when everyone agreed on the break. Pete thought it was fitting. The weather outside matched how he felt on the inside.

The loud claps of thunder matched the anguish in his chest. It wasn’t just a break from the band but it was a break from Patrick. A separation of sorts.

“We’re not breaking up, we’re just taking a break,” Pete mumbled as he rested his elbows on Joe’s kitchen table.

“It’s better for everyone, we’re all going in different directions, everyone is always fighting, it’s not working anymore. We have to take some time off,” Patrick sighed as he ran a hand down his face.

Pete couldn’t help but wonder if it was all his fault somehow.

“How long is this break going to be?” Andy asked, folding his arms across his chest. “You say it’s a break but is this it? I mean is this the end?”

“It’s not the end, it’s not us splitting up, it’s just a goddamn break!” Pete yells, slamming his hands down on the table.

“And this is why we’re taking a fucking hiatus,” Patrick hisses.

“Stop, let’s not end this on bad terms. Or uh, let’s not end up...let’s not leave...let’s not-fuck, let’s not go our separate ways for a period of time, angry,” Joe said scrambling over his words when he caught sight of Pete glaring at him.

No, it’s not forever. It’s not goodbye.

“Like a year, two years? What are we looking at?” Andy asked, frowning as he glanced around the room.

“I don’t know, but we need time. It’s gonna be a while,” Patrick mumbled, his eyes falling down to the table. “We all have things we want to accomplish. This band has helped us accomplish so much, but in the last couple of years here hasn’t been much personal growth. We need to focus on ourselves as individuals.”

Pete was torn. He wanted the band, he wanted Patrick, but he knew something had to give. They needed to take some time out. He didn’t want to find himself in parking lot again.

He silently tuned out the rest of the conversation, added as little as possible. Instead he was glancing out the window, watching the sky darken only to be suddenly illuminated by flashes of lightning.

Angry, turbulent, relentless.

The rain was coming down harder and harder and Pete didn’t know if they were going to make it out of the storm.

He felt like he was breaking all over again. He wanted to grab onto Patrick and never let him go. He wanted to ask him, ‘how are you going to just leave me like this,’ or scream, ‘don’t you dare a walk away from me now,’

Instead he exchanged a simple good bye and a promise to text him when he was home.

It was on a stormy evening when Pete fell apart all over again. He didn’t know you had to destroy everything so that you could rebuild from the ground up. Pete started over again in the middle of a thunderstorm.

 

_***_

 

It was a cold, Autumn afternoon when they found each other again. Patrick had called the night before, he’d asked if they could meet up for lunch. Of course Pete had agreed without any hesitation.

It had been three years since him and Patrick had been anything more than friends. It had been three years since he’d kissed soft perfect lips or held the shorter male tightly in his arms. It felt like a decade had passed between them.

Phone calls and text messages hadn’t been nearly enough.

He looked so different than he had the last time Pete had seen him. He knew Patrick had changed, he seen the pictures, he’d even seen the blond in person a few times over the past three years.

But it was still a bit startling when he had the other sitting across the table from him. Patrick had lost at least another forty pounds. The didn’t include the thirty he’d lost previously.

He looked so skinny and his eyes weren’t nearly as bright as they had been before. Patrick looked exhausted

“I’m not happy,” he blond mumbled, picking at his salad.

“That’s because you could be eating French fries and a hamburger like I am,” Pete joked, his smile falling when Patrick looked up at him sadly.

“I mean...I don’t know…” The blond trailed off, eventually pushing his food away. “What would you say if I asked you if we could try again. Not just the band but us,” Patrick mumbled, his tone nervous and reserved. Like he was sure Pete would say no.

“You mean me and you? Like as a couple?” Pete asked, tilting his head in confusion. “I didn’t think you wanted there to be an ‘us’ anymore,”

“I know it got pretty bad for a while, we both said some things we didn’t mean. But hey, if it’s not something you want then I'm sorry I brought it up. I still want to get the band back together. We don’t have to-it’s not like...I still want Fall Out Boy even if there isn’t going to be an ‘us’ anymore. I’m sorry, I probably shouldn’t have said anything,” Patrick mumbled, his eyes falling into his lap, he couldn’t hide the pained expression on his face.

Pete instantly wanted to fix it, to take away that hurt. He wanted to promise Patrick that it was okay, that everything would be okay. Like Patrick had done for him so many times in the past.

Pete pushed his plate away so that he could reach across the table and grab Patrick’s hand. “Hey, I never doubted us, you know that?”

“It’s been so hard,” Patrick said, his voice cracking when he laces their fingers together.

“I know, but it’s okay now. Everything is going to be just fine,” Pete promises.

“Are you sure?” Patrick asked, his eyes looked so nervous and unsure. Pete pulled his hand away, making Patrick wince, but only so that he could run his hand down the blond’s face.

Patrick sighed gently before leaning into Pete’s touch, it was like they had never been apart to begin with.

“Can you love me again?” The blond asked timidly. It almost broke Pete’s heart to hear.

“Trick, I never stopped loving you. And I never will, do you understand? I’d wait a hundred years for you if you wanted me to,” Pete whispered, just loud enough for Patrick to hear.

“I’ve missed you, I’ve missed the band. Do you think we can make it work?” Patrick asked.

Pete knew he was referring to their relationship and the band all at the same time.

“I’m sure we can make it work, we always have,” Pete said with a smile. Patrick, for the first time since Pete had seen him, returned the smile.

They call Joe and Andy up to make sure everyone is on board. They all agree to start writing again next week.

It was a simple reunion. It was like nothing had changed at all.

It was a cold fall afternoon when he kisses Patrick again for the first time in years. Pete’s heart had never felt so full before.

 

_***_

 

It was on a snowy night when Pete finally felt complete. When everything else fell into place. It was that moment when he found the greatest happiness of all.

“Pete, dinner was wonderful and I love you more than anything, but I wanna go home. Can’t we walk through the park tomorrow? You know, when it’s not snowing?” Patrick asked, tugging lightly on Pete’s hand.

“I know, I promise I’ll take us home right after this. It’s just a pretty night out,” Pete said, pulling Patrick further down the path.

The snowflakes were starting to dust everything. From the pavement to Patrick’s eyelashes. It was truly beautiful though. And yet, the world was silent and still.

The park was lit up with streetlamps, providing an almost whimsical kind of glow. Off in the distance Pete could see the Christmas lights that had been strung up on the houses.

“You just want me to get hypothermia,” Patrick said with a small pout. He had given in though, letting Pete have his way.

“I don’t! I’m just trying to gather up some nerve, I want it to be perfect,” Pete said, finally bringing them to a stop.

“What do you mean? Why do you need nerve?” Patrick asked, frowning in confusion.

“It’s so beautiful out tonight, it’s snowing and I can literally feel Christmas in the air,” Pete grinned, ignoring Patrick’s question all together. “This is my Jack and Sally moment, okay? I know it’s cold but look around. It’s wonderful out. It’s calm,” Pete whispered before giving Patrick a meaningful look.

Patrick looked like he wanted to protest or ask Pete why they were stopped in the middle of a park, one they had been to hundreds of times, while it was snowing. Chicago had never taken winter lightly, after all.

But he did what the other asked. Patrick was used to Pete’s strange requests. He turned around, giving the park a good once over.

He wanted to know what exactly Pete was going on about.

Patrick let himself take in the night. Snowflakes melted against his coat, the sounds of heavy traffic seemed further away, the park was illuminated just enough to make it feel welcoming and almost magical. It did feel like Christmas.

“Alright, you win. It’s pretty out,” Patrick laughed, turning back around to look at Pete. His laughter quickly died when he watched Pete drop to one knee. “Pete?” He asked softly, his voice trembling.

Pete didn’t care that the knees of his jeans were being soaked through with the snow, all he could care about was not screwing up. His hands shook as he pulled the box out of his coat. He stared up at Patrick with a hopeful look in his eyes before opening it up.

It was a simple ring. Gold with a diamond setting neatly in the middle of the band. It wasn’t flashy because Patrick didn’t like flashy, but it wasn’t too little either. Pete liked to think of it as a balanced ring.

“Patrick, since I met you, you’ve been the only thing I’ve ever wanted. I seen you and I knew that you would be part of my forever, I knew our souls were the same. You’ve been there in my brightest moments and in my darkest ones. I can’t imagine sharing the rest of my life with anyone other than you,” Pete said, staring up at Patrick.

The blond could only stare back, wide eyed and with a hand over his mouth.

“I wouldn't want to spend it with anyone other than you. I know it hasn’t been easy and I’m not perfect, I make a lot of mistakes. I’ll probably make a lot more. But you’ve made me the happiest person in the world,” Pete continued. “And if you let me, I’d like to spend the rest of my life trying to make you feel the same. Will you marry me?”

Patrick could feel his eyes watering and as he stood there, it felt like the only thing he could do was nod.

It was when Pete stood up and up and placed the ring on his finger that he began to cry.

“Yes, yes a million times over,” he whispered before throwing his arms around Pete in return. He never wanted to let go. “I love you, more than anything.”

“And I love you,” Pete mumbled, burying his face in Patrick’s hair.

Suddenly, Patrick didn’t care so much about getting home.

It was on a snowy night that Patrick realized, whenever he was with Pete, he was home

**Author's Note:**

> I think I wrote this months ago, it's kinda of cliche but I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
